


Shadows of Yesterday

by tamibrandt



Series: ATS/Bones Crossoververse [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slash, dark themes, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
> By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
> Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
> BETA: Myself, lexa4227  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
> Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
> Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE, COMING FULL CIRCLE, and VISIONS OF YOU.  
> Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
> Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
> WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,719

**************************

##  _Chapter 1_

_The church was lit by candlelight. The flames gave a warm, romantic glow to the walls. The full moon shone through the stained glass windows lining the cathedral. A priest stood in front of the altar dressed in ceremonial robes. Adjacent from him stood Booth dressed in a tuxedo. Similarly adorned, Spike stood beside him as they watched Angel escort a vision down the aisle._

_Booth’s breath caught at the sight of the woman dressed in a velvet wedding dress with chiffon angel sleeves and a form-fitting bodice accented with embroidered rose lace, satin ribbon lace and ribbon rosette. A seven-foot sweeping train trailed behind her. The champagne color was a striking image against the dark brown hair that fell around her shoulders._

_Booth couldn’t take his eyes off her as Angel released her and she stepped up beside him. Angel took his place beside Spike and watched the ceremony with intense eyes, every so often glancing at Spike and then looking away before the blonde caught him._

_The priest cleared his throat and began, “We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Seeley and Drusilla in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two people present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace . . .”_

_Suddenly there was a loud buzzing noise._

Seeley’s eyes snapped open at the annoying sound. His hand shot out and slammed down on the snooze button then fell to the pillow. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to regain the dream, but it had faded quickly.

Groaning, he got up and went about his morning routine. Today he was going to beg Rebecca to let him take Parker to Las Vegas again. He’d been asking for the last month. Two weeks ago he resorted to begging.

He moved around his apartment while drinking his coffee from a to-go cup. He tucked his badge into the waistband of his slacks and slipped his FBI security card into his breast pocket and shrugged into his shoulder holster. He wiped the light layer of dust off the new coffee table as he passed by it on the way out the door.

Booth got to work after nearly three hours in rush-hour traffic. The pitfalls of working in Washington, D.C.: being held up on Pennsylvania Avenue by fifty Senators going to work on Capitol Hill and just _assume_ that you’ll stop and let them cut in front of you because their job is more important than yours.

Upon entering his office, he checked through his messages, returning the immediate calls before dialing Rebecca’s number for the umpteenth time.

“Hello?”

“Rebec--”

“No, Seeley, I’m not letting you take my son to Las Vegas with you,” Rebecca cut him off.

“ _Please_ , Rebecca,” he begged. “He’s my son, too, and he has a right to know his family.”

“Seeley, you didn’t even know they existed until a year ago. Now you want me to agree to let you take him to see people I’ve never even met before.”

“Angel and Spike would never hurt him, Rebecca! In fact, if any harm came to Parker, Angel would probably kill _me_ ,” Booth stressed.

“Now there’s an incentive to let you have him,” she said derisively.

“I don’t know why you are so against this. I have never let anything happen to him,” Booth said.

“And you know why? Because I never let you have him long enough for anything _to_ happen! That’s the upside of not being married. I don’t have to let you see him at all,” she said in a triumphant tone.

“Don’t do this to me, Rebecca. It’s not fair! I’m a good father!” Booth growled.

“I’ve only heard Spike’s voice twice and heard Parker’s description of Angel. I don’t know who they are or how they will act around him.”

“I would _never_ put my son in danger. If I thought for a second that they would harm a hair on his head . . .”

“Seeley . . .”

“I can take him to see Cirque du Soleil. It’ll be a great father/son bonding experience. Or hey, I could take him to the Excalibur and we can watch the mock jousts while we eat. He’d like that,” Booth suggested.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” she asked exasperated.

“No. I have a right to spend time with my son,” Booth entreated.

“Fine. He can go. _But_ nothing better happen to him Seeley or so help me, you’ll never see him again,” she threatened.

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Booth said solemnly.

**************************

**_Washington DC, Rebecca Stinson’s Apartment_ **

After work, Seeley went home, packed a couple of bags and headed to Rebecca’s to pick up his son. He walked up to her door and rapped his knuckles against the panel. A few minutes later, the door was opened by Rebecca. She was still dressed in her work clothes.

“I just picked him up from daycare, Seeley. You’ll have to wait until I can get his bags packed.” She didn’t sound happy to have agreed to this vacation.

“Late getting off work, then?” She glared at him. “That’s fine. The flight isn’t until 7:30 p.m.,” Booth said.

“7:30? That late?”

“It’ll be fine, Rebecca.”

“Daddy!” Parker cried happily as he ran into the room.

“Hey, little man,” Booth crouched down and caught him in a hug. He pulled back and gave his son a genuine smile. “Are you about ready to go?”

“Uh-huh. Are we going to see Angel?” Parker asked hopefully.

“Yep. We’re going to see Angel and you’ll get to meet Spike, too,” Booth assured him, adding under his breath, “God, help me when that happens.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Spike?” Rebecca asked warily. She apparently heard him. “Seeley, where are you taking him? I swear, if you’re taking him to someone that will harm him.”

Booth gently pushed Parker in the direction of the boy’s bedroom. “Why don’t you go start picking out things to take with you while your mom and I talk, buddy.” He stood up as his son ran off.

“It’s nothing like that, Rebecca. Spike is safe. He wouldn’t hurt Parker. If you ask Angel, he’d say Spike was a pain in his ass. He’s just . . . what’s the word? Enthusiastic, I guess?” Booth tried to explain.

Rebecca held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay! Fine, let me go pack his bags and you can go. I have a date tonight anyway.”

Booth raised a brow at that. “You aren’t going out with the guy who has the piercings are you?”

“No. You’ve effectively run him off with your background checks.”

“He could have been a criminal, Rebecca!”

“That did not give you the right to run a check on his bank records and bring his parents in to the FBI to ask them about his character. I would _never_ put Parker in danger like that. I thought I still had a private life which is none of your concern anymore, Seeley.”

“It is when it concerns my son!” Booth stared at her with hard eyes.

“Never mind, Seeley. Stay here and I’ll go get his bags,” Rebecca said resignedly and walked away.

**************************

_It was their wedding night. They booked a two-bedroom hospitality suite at the Mirage Resort and Casino. He’d never been married before, but he was sure that once married, a couple_ **never** took their spouse’s family with them on the honeymoon. However, an average married couple didn’t have family members which included three vampires. That’s why he and Drusilla got the master bedroom while Spike and Angel took the second bedroom with the smaller bath.

Angel and Spike stayed in the casino and enjoyed the nightlife while he and Drusilla went to the spacious suite. The wedding dress was gone. In its place was an ankle-length, sheer satin and lace gown with a sequined bodice. In virginal white, of course. He didn’t think Drusilla owned any other colors but blood-red and white. It went with the whole Catholic innocence she liked to portray, he supposed. She lay across the black silk sheets, beckoning him. Who was he to resist her? When had he ever tried?

Stripping out of his clothes, he climbed on the bed and met her with a kiss. He pushed her back into the pillows and reached down to slide the skirt up as he caressed her leg. Tugging the skirt out of the way, he wedged his knee between her thighs. She arched against him as he skimmed his fingertips over her navel and down to massage her clit.

She let out a squeaky moan that encouraged him to press his fingertips harder against that spot just to hear the sound again. He kissed along her cheekbone and down the side of her face to mouth her neck and nibble on the turning mark there. The sounds of her pleasure rang in his ears and made him harder if possible.

Suddenly there was an echoing ding. “If you please raise your trays and buckle your seatbelt we’re about to land . . .”

Seeley’s eyes opened as the flight attendant’s announcement echoed from the dream to reality. He sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. As discreetly as possible, he readjusted his semi-erection which resulted from the dream. He turned to see to Parker and found the boy had fallen asleep. Booth nudged him awake and double-checked the boy’s seatbelt before doing the same to his own.

“We’re here, buddy,” Seeley said.

Parker looked around fuzzily. “Where’s here?”

“McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas, Nevada,” Seeley announced. “First thing we’re going to do is find a restaurant. Daddy has been so busy getting the plane tickets and making travel plans that he didn’t get to eat dinner yet.”

“Can I get a sundae with fudge,” Parker asked.

“Sure, why not? It’s a vacation,” Booth replied although in the back of his mind he knew he was going to regret that decision later.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Nevada, Sundown_ **

Chase Vaughn ran down the street, ducked around the corner and flattened his back against the cool brick wall. He peeked around the edge cautiously and then hugged his back against the building when five Raus demons ran by.

He checked to make sure they were gone before darting between the buildings only to come out the other side in full view of the two werewolves that had been after him before the Raus joined in the hunt. They scented him out on Palora Avenue and pursued him for ten blocks. Luckily his enhanced senses gave him equal advantage and he got away only to have them in hot pursuit.

This situation and similar, previous circumstances were brought on by the distinction of having a rare blood type: the result of having been born of a vampire and a werewolf. It was a curse really. He was neither one nor the other. Interspecies mingling was looked upon with disdain. Both vampires and werewolves wanted to eradicate him because his existence was unprecedented. Other demons wanted to maim, torture, and probably kill him to see how he even existed in the first place and find out if his blood had any useful qualities.

Things like this were how he met Angel and Spike in the first place. They had come into his bar for a drink and helped him out when other demons cornered him. He could take care of himself of course, but when there was a gang of demons to your one person, it didn’t make for a fair fight. Now, he had five Raus demons and two werewolves after him.

The werewolves in question had turned their heads and spotted him at the same time he saw them. They stared at each other for full moment before Chase started running again and they took off after him. He was human, but his heightened sense of smell and hearing matched the werewolves. He learned the ability to be stealthy, moving like a shadow from Angel and Spike since he started working with them. The inhuman strength and excellent night vision probably came from both breeds.

He turned in the direction of the Angel Investigations, Redux office and came to the intersection of Pawnee Drive and Desert Inn Road. He looked both ways and saw Spike running towards him.

“Spike what are you doing here?” he asked confused.

“Duck out of the way!” Spike yelled as he stopped in his tracks and raised a shotgun.

“What?” Chase asked. He instinctively hit the ground when he saw the vampire pull a gun on him.

Spike fired two shots and Chase glanced in the opposite direction to see a werewolf fall inches away from him. Chase stared with wide eyes as the werewolf changed back to human form. Spike jogged up to him and held out a hand to help him up.

“There are five Raus demons and another werewolf running around here,” Chase explained.

“Can’t you make a simple food errand without the melodrama of a marathon through the city?” Spike asked sardonically.

“It’s not my fault! They found me. I went to pick up a pizza for Frankie. She likes that Pineapple and Canadian Bacon topping and some breadsticks. They met me when I walked out the door.”

“Take this,” Spike said, handing over the shotgun he’d just used and pulled out another shorter sawed-off shotgun from under his duster.

“Where’d you carry that?”

“I have my holster gear on. Angel sent me out well-equipped. Even he doesn’t trust you to come back unscathed,” Spike said cynically as they started to search for the other demons. “Keep this up and Angel will never let you out of the office. You’ll be reduced to doing Denise’s job.”

Chase looked horrified at the idea. “I’m no secretary. I don’t even have a pleasant phone voice.”

“Neither does she, but we manage. Even if her coffee is so caustic it can strip paint off the wall,” Spike gave his companion a sidelong glance as they walked in the direction Chase had come.

They walked three blocks before Chase spotted the Raus demons. “There they are.” Just then, the second werewolf emerged from another alleyway across from the Raus demons.

“Tell me again how rare your blood is?” Spike asked mockingly.

“Do you know of any other vampire/werewolf hybrids?” Chase replied.

“Right.”

Spike used his grip on the forestock to load the barrel and fired a shot at the werewolf. The bullet clipped the beast hard enough to knock it out of commission. The shotgun blast alerted the Raus to their presence and the demons ran at them. Chase and Spike immediately engaged in a hand-to-hand fight, using their guns to jab, punch and disable the five opponents. Chase shot and killed two of the Raus. Spike used his gun to knock the legs out from under a third and killed the demon when it hit on the ground. Spike and Chase punched the last two, causing the demons’ heads to crack together and fall to the ground where they were shot and killed.

Spike rested the barrel of his shotgun on his shoulder as he walked over to the fallen werewolf. It was just starting to come around. With his other hand, Spike pulled out a revolver loaded with silver bullets and aimed it at the werewolf’s heart. He watched for a few minutes as the werewolf’s chest rose and fell with its labored breathing before he pulled the trigger twice and killed it.

Holstering the weapon, he glanced down in time to see the werewolf change to human form. The blonde woman lying on the ground looked vaguely familiar to him. With the shotgun still resting against his shoulder, Spike knelt down and gently turned the woman’s face for a better look. Then, it hit him. He had seen her before in L.A, but what she was doing back in the States, he couldn’t guess. He heaved a sigh and stood up.

Nina Ash lay dead at his feet.


	2. Shadows of Yesterday

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,963

( **[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Shadows+of+Yesterday&filter=all)** )

**************************

##  _Chapter 2_

“Spike, do you know her?” Chase asked.

The blonde vampire continued to stare at the body of Nina Ash with a mixture of shock and relief. He didn’t recognize the male werewolf he’d killed a few blocks away. He felt bad that the girl was dead. He wasn’t going to relish telling Angel what happened. It wasn’t something you could call in. He couldn’t do that to his Sire. Angel deserved to know about it face to face. Spike could handle whatever came next, whether it was Angel slugging him, hating him or crying over the loss. Spike would take the brunt and accept the consequences.

“Yeah, I knew her. She was an old girlfriend of Angel’s when we were in L.A.”

He had been a little jealous of her back then. After Seeley left, Angel wasn’t ready to resume anything romantic with Spike. Instead, the older vampire immediately started a liaison with Nina Ash and fucked her within a week after Booth’s visit. A few days later, Angel showed up at his door and they ended up in bed, literally. Angel stripped down, climbed into Spike’s small cot of a bed and held him. Spike didn’t know how to react at first but it was the beginning of the current stage in their relationship.

“She’s from the forbidden place we’re not supposed to talk about? What happened there anyway?” Chase asked bravely.

Spike turned away from the body and looked at the hybrid. Like out of a movie script, the nearby street lamp hit just perfect to show the semblance of regret in his eyes but still managed to shadow his face.

“One hell of an apocalypse happened, nearly ended us all. We lost a lot good friends who chose to fight with us. Angel sent her,” he gestured at the dead girl, “and her family out of the country to save them. She thought he was being a prick after one good lay.” He fished a cigarette out of his pocket.

“Is that how you ended up together?” Chase wondered aloud.

“More or less. We have near two centuries of history together. A lot of women have come and gone for both of us.” Spike tilted his head and lit the cigarette. “We’ll always end up with each other.” The words were spoken with little emotion as he passed by his companion, heading in the direction of the office.

**************************

Denise sat back in her chair with her feet propped up on the desk, flipping through the latest fashion magazine while Frankie played an online brain-teaser game and Cassidy deliberated over her article for the next issue of _Literary Review_. One could not live on the tiny salary of a researcher for a demon-fighting business alone. Cassidy was paid thirty dollars an article for her efforts. She’d submitted several editorials already and was accumulating a very nice little nest egg, from her current position of nearly destitute. It helped pay the bills when there was a dry spell between cases.

All three looked up when Chase and Spike walked in the door. The vampire ignored the girls’ greetings on the way to Angel’s office. Chase mumbled a reply.

“Where’s dinner?” Denise asked as they passed by. They ignored her.

Angel looked up from his paperwork when the two men entered the room and shut the door. Chase fell back into one of the two seats across from Angel. The dark vampire looked from one remorseful expression to the other.

“What’s wrong with you two?”

“Chase was ambushed on the way back. I saw him running down the street. Five Raus demons were after him,” Spike explained.

When Chase glanced up at the blonde vampire, Angel saw a look pass between the hybrid and his childe. Spike gripped the back of the second chair and looked down at his fingers biting into the worn leather cushion.

Angel’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Something happen out there?”

Spike heaved a sigh and looked Angel straight in the eyes. “There’s something you should know. The Raus had hunting partners. There were two werewolves after Chase too – a male and female. I didn’t recognize the male, but . . . the female was Nina.” Spike watched Angel’s inscrutable expression for a moment. “She’s dead, Angel.”

“Raus demons teamed up with werewolves?” Angel asked distractedly, leaning back in his chair.

He stared thoughtfully into space. He could have sworn he’d heard Spike say that Nina was dead. But she couldn’t be. He’d sent her with her sister and niece somewhere across the Equator. She couldn’t have been here in Las Vegas. Yet, Spike’s voice echoed in his head that she was gone. Coming back to himself, he noticed Chase’s lips were moving and sounds coming out.

“I think they were in the same vicinity when they caught my scent,” Chase replied. “The Raus found me on Palora Avenue and the werewolves joined in five blocks later.”

When Angel didn’t acknowledge Chase’s explanation or his comment, Spike looked at his Sire. “Angel, didn’t you hear me? Nina is dead.”

“I heard you, Spike. We have to go back out there and collect the bodies before someone stumbles on them,” Angel said as he stood up and grabbed his coat. Spike growled in frustration as he followed Chase and Angel out of the office.

Chase drove the truck while he and Spike showed Angel the route they had taken until they came across the body of the male werewolf. The two vampires loaded the body into the bed of the truck which they’d lined in sheets of plastic. After driving a few more blocks, they came to the intersection where the female werewolf and Raus’ bodies were. They collected the Raus’ bodies and finally went to the other side of the intersection where the werewolf’s body lay in the alley.

Angel crouched down turned her face towards him. It was Nina. Her blonde hair was matted and dirty. Her naked body was smudged with dirt. There was a gunshot wound in her arm and two bullet holes in her chest over her heart.

_“She’s dead,”_ Spike’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Nina’s dead._

_“Didn’t you hear me, Angel?”_ Spike’s voice echoed again.

_What was she doing here in Las Vegas?_

_“Nina is dead,”_ Spike’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Where were her niece and sister?_

_“She’s dead, Angel. Didn’t you hear me? Nina is dead,”_ Spike’s voice echoed on a loop.

From his crouched position, Angel growled and barreled towards the blonde vampire, knocking him to the ground. Spike grunted from the impact. Angel punched him in the face repeatedly until his demon came to the forefront. Spike tried to push Angel off of him but the dark vampire wouldn’t stop hitting him.

“You killed her! I knew you never liked her! *PUNCH* You were always jealous of her! *PUNCH* I tried to save her! *PUNCH* *PUNCH* I sent her away so that the Senior Partners wouldn’t go after her! *PUNCH* You killed her! I gave up my redemption for you and you paid me back like this! *PUNCH* *PUNCH* You’re the most heartless, self-serving son of a bitch I’ve ever met, Spike! *PUNCH* *PUNCH* I’ve done everything for you! *PUNCH* I gave up my last chance to be with Buffy for you! *PUNCH* I gave up Nina! *PUNCH* I gave up the Shanshu! *PUNCH* You killed her!” *PUNCH* *PUNCH* *PUNCH* He grabbed Spike by the lapels of his jacket and screamed into his face, “What right did you have to do that!? You had what you always wanted! Why did you have to kill her, Spike?!”

“Chase! I did it for Chase. She was going to kill him!” Spike replied. When it looked like Angel was going to hit him again, Spike held up his arms to protect himself. “Angel! She was going to kill Chase! It’s not like you can reason with a werewolf during a full moon! I had to stop her! Hate me all you want. Beat me up some more if it will make you feel better. But she was after Chase. Now she’s dead. I wish to God it didn’t have to be like this. As hard as it is for you to believe, I did not take pleasure in telling you what happened. Her death does not make me deliriously happy. Soddin’ hell, I wish that she’d used her brains and stayed on the other side of the bloody Equator where you sent her.”

“Do you think beating you up makes me feel better? Do you think any of this makes _me_ feel better?” Angel pointed at the dead girl. “She was supposed to be on the other side of the world as far away from us and anything to do with me as she could possibly get. She wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near me. My life is a curse to anyone who’s around me. So, no Spike, _nothing makes me happy_!”

Spike looked like he was holding back a flood of tears when he looked up at his Sire. “It’s all about you isn’t it, Angel?” He hauled off and punched Angel so hard that the dark vampire fell off him. Scrambling to his feet, Spike yelled at his Sire, “You weren’t the only one left in that alley! I was there too, you great pillock! I lost friends there too! If it wasn’t for me you’d still be stuck in that alley! I can’t change what’s happened! No one can change what happened. I can’t bring any of them back! Not Gunn or Fred or Wes or Nina!”

He turned back to Chase who’d been silently watching them fight it out. For Chase’s part, he was in shock. He’d never seen the two vampires fight this bad. Maybe this was why they’d forbid anyone to ever mention L.A. or Sunnydale.

“Chase, help me load her up in the truck with the others,” Spike said then he turned back to Angel, “I won’t be home in the morning. I’ll find somewhere else to sleep and be back to work tomorrow night.”

Angel picked himself up off the ground, climbed into the passenger side of the truck and slammed the door shut while Spike and Chase lifted Nina’s body into the truck bed. Spike sat on the lowered tailgate while Chase got in the driver’s side and drove off.

Chase headed west out to the desert some thirty minutes from the city and stopped in a valley between two crests. There was a light breeze as the three men dug a mass grave, unloaded the bodies of the werewolves and the five Raus demons. They carefully laid all of them out in the hole, save Nina. She received a separate burial near the demons. After filling the graves in, Angel and Spike made a circle around them with some of the heavier boulders.

Spike rode in the cab of the truck on the way back to the city. He and Angel still weren’t talking. Instead of riding back to the office, he had Chase drop him off at the hotel a few blocks away from the office. When Angel and Chase showed up at the office minus Spike, the girls exchanged surprised expressions. They rarely saw the two vampires apart.

“What happened to Spike?” Denise asked.

“He had somewhere else to be,” Angel replied disinterestedly.

“What happened to you?” Frankie asked as she gestured at the dark area forming on his cheekbone. “You have a bruise on your face.”

Angel reached up and touched the tender area. “Spike and I had a disagreement, nothing that won’t blow over soon.”

That brought Cassidy out of the reverie of her article. “What did you do to him?”

Angel gave her a petulant look. “Why am I to blame?”

Cassidy gave him a knowing look. She got up, grabbed her coat and purse. “Where is he?”

“Checked into the Homestead Studio-Suites over on Maryland Parkway,” Angel answered as if he were a chastised boy.

Cassidy pivoted on her heel and slammed the door on the way out. The hotel was close enough that she walked over. Chiming the bell on the reception desk, Cassidy looked around the room. It was posh. She had to give Spike credit for having great taste.

“May I help you?” the clerk asked.

“Yes, did you by chance have a man check in here? He’d have white blonde hair, deep blue eyes, killer cheekbones, leather coat?” Cassidy inquired.

“Ah, Billy Idol wannabe?” the clerk smirked.

“Actually, Billy Idol got his look from – never mind. Is he here?”

“Yes, he checked in about ten minutes ago. Room 217,” the clerk indicated the staircase.

Cassidy rushed up the stairs and then skittered to a halt before determinedly walking down the hallway until she found the right door and rapped her knuckles lightly on the panel.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Spike was there. His face was mottled with bruises and he had a bloody wash cloth in his hand as if he were tending to his own injuries. Cassidy’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh my God, Spike! What happened to you?”

“You should see the other guy,” he scoffed and walked back into the room, not waiting to see if she followed him.

Cassidy walked into the room and shut the door. She pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed and took the cloth from him.

“Let me do that. Damn vampires and you’re inability to see your reflection in a mirror. You’re making a mess of it,” Cassidy lectured him as she dabbed at his wounds. “Do you want to tell me _why_ this happened and why Angel looks like you slugged him with a brick, whereas you look like he used you for a punching bag?”

“We had a . . . ouch, bloody hell woman!” Spike shrank back with a hiss when she hit a raw cut.

“Big baby,” Cassidy mumbled as she resumed cleaning his injuries.

“We had a disagreement,” he finished.

“That’s what Angel said. Can I ask what it was about?”

“If you’re going to cause me this much – ouch! – pain the least you could have done was dress as a naughty nurse. You know, with silk stockings, short skirt, revealing blouse and a little hat, got to have the hat.”

Cassidy slapped him in the arm causing him to wince in false pain. “You’re hurt because Angel beat the hell out of you and you’re thinking about sex?”

“I’m thinking more about the recovery part.” His voice dropped to a seductive tone, “Where you take care of me with your feminine wiles.”

“God Spike! You’re with Angel. I couldn’t do that,” Cassidy cast her eyes away so that he couldn’t see the twinge of envy.

Spike took the cloth from her, incidentally touching her fingers. She pulled back as if he’d singed her. He gave her a half smile. “It’s okay, luv. I’m fine. Don’t need this much doctoring.” Standing up, he reached over and tugged on a tendril of dark hair that escaped her ponytail.

“So, uh, are you coming back to the office?” she asked as she moved towards the door.

“Tomorrow night,” he assured her. “Angel and I just need a break from each other right now.”

“Okay,” she pouted.

Spike gave her a reassuring smile as she walked out. When the door latched shut, Spike growled and slung the wash cloth into the bathroom where it smacked the wall and landed in a laundry basket.

If he had been more aware of what he was killing, he probably would have recognized Nina even as a werewolf. Now Angel was pissed at him for the loss and Cassidy was worried about him. Before he could put much more thought into it there was another knock on the door.

“I told you I was fine Cass,” Spike said as he opened the door. He was brought up short when it was Angel’s bulk that filled the doorway.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Spike commented dryly as he leaned with his arm against the edge of the door.

“Cassidy called me on her way back to the office and told me to get my ass over here and apologize,” Angel said uneasily. “So, I guess . . . I didn’t mean to overreact like that. It’s just that I sent Nina somewhere safe and to discover that she was back and . . . dead. It was a shock.”

“I didn’t even realize it was her until the werewolf changed after death. By then it was too late. Fate has a way of rearing its ugly head,” Spike tried to explain.

“You could have used your senses. You could have just winged her and we’d have found some place to keep her until she turned back,” Angel replied with a hard edge to his voice.

“It was the heat of battle, Angel! She was going to kill Chase. I had to stop her. I fired my weapon and . . . She’s dead, Angel. There’s nothing I can do to change that now,” Spike said defensively.

Angel’s expression became that of barely suppressed anger as he shoved Spike back into the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

“You wanna kick my ass again? Huh? Will it make you feel better to take all your rage out on me? Come on, Angel, give it to me . . . one good swing,” Spike taunted as he shoved at the larger vampire.

“Shut up, Spike,” Angel growled low. “Just shut up! I don’t want to hear another word out of you about Nina.”

“Make me.”

Angel growled as he grabbed Spike by his shirt and smashed their mouths together. It was the only recourse Angel had to rid Spike of the irritating smirk. He knew the younger vampire took satisfaction in annoying the hell out of him. Spike did things to gain a reaction out of those around him. It worked on Angel every time, from the time he incited Angelus to nearly stake him in the mine shaft a century ago to the fight over the fake cup of Perpetual Nothing a year ago and now Angel couldn’t decide who or what he was angry at more: Spike for killing Nina – even by accident, or himself for not caring as much as he should.

In all honesty, Angel hadn’t given much more than a passing thought to Nina since the War. He had sent her away to keep her safe from the Senior Partners. But, ever since he and Spike relocated to Las Vegas, he’d since moved on with his life. He’d probably mourn Buffy if she died, but Nina? The werewolf was something he used to distract himself from the renewed feelings that had risen from being with Spike during Booth’s stay at Wolfram & Hart. He’d tried to ignore them, but in the end, he was always led back to Spike’s doorstep. After the War, he finally succumbed to those feelings and stayed with Spike because, when all was said and done, they were all they had left. Each other and Drusilla, that is, when she decided to come home.

“You’re brooding,” Spike’s voice sounded distant.

“I’m not brooding,” Angel said defensively.

“I told you: I didn’t know who she was until it was too late,” Spike said.

“And I told you: I didn’t want to hear another word about her.” Angel’s eyes were nearly black with desire.

He grabbed Spike by his thighs, picked him up and tossed him back on the bed before pouncing on the smaller body. With frantic hands, Angel pulled the ever-present black T-shirt out of the way as he bestowed biting kisses along Spike’s chest and stomach.

Spike sifted his fingers through Angel’s hair and tugged until the dark head came up and blue eyes met brown, their lips inches apart.

“If you’re as over her as you think you are, then show me,” Spike challenged.

Angel gave a low, rumbling growl as he attacked Spike’s mouth, his big body pressing the slighter one into the mattress. Spike raised his hips as much as he could so that Angel could unfasten and pull his jeans out of the way. Reaching between them, he unfastened Angel’s jeans and wrapped his fingers around the engorged length only to grunt when his Sire slammed him into the mattress, causing it to bounce on the springs as he thrust his cock into Spike’s hand. The dark vampire kissed over his cheekbone, nuzzling into the concave of his jaw and down to mouth the marks on his neck. Spike managed to work the jeans past Angel’s hips and reached around to squeeze his ass as Angel ground against him.

Soon the clothes were gone, strewn across the floor around the bed. Spike found himself flipped over on his stomach and his body penetrated with one deep thrust. Angel’s hand was wrapped around his neck, pulling him up and back as his Sire sucked greedily on his neck, skimming blunt teeth over the skin until the area became painfully tender. Spike didn’t dare stop him though. Angel was too angry to argue with him. He yelled when Angel’s teeth finally punctured his neck. He didn’t even feel it when his Sire had shifted to his demon. Then Angel’s hand moved from his neck to his mouth, muffling the shout as Angel slammed into him in short, angry thrusts.

“nglll,” Spike tried to yell through the hand clamped over his mouth.

Angel pulled his fangs free from Spike’s neck. “Can’t have you screaming. Someone might think I’m killing you.”

“Hmmph,” Spike responded as the thrusts became steady and he was able to push back into them.

The coupling turned into a frenzy as their passions escalated. What started out as a selfish fuck on Angel’s part ended with Spike’s release, his essence streaking the bedspread followed by Angel’s shuddering climax. The dark vampire collapsed on top of his lover and then rolled over on his back on the bed.

“I don’t want to have this conversation again. What’s in the past should be buried there,” Angel said gruffly.

Spike, still in a post-coital haze, couldn’t remember a discussion. There were defensive comments, accusations and angry sex, but no actual dialogue.

“Are you going to come back home with me?” Angel mumbled as he nestled into the pillow.

“With an apology like that how can I refuse?” Spike replied mockingly.

**************************

**_Homestead Studio-Suites, Room 220_ **

Booth and Parker did a bit of sightseeing on the scenic route to the hotel near Angel Investigations. After enjoying a late dinner at a diner attached to the hotel, Booth checked into a room. He let Parker watch a couple of comedies before helping him get ready for bed. He tucked the boy in with a promise that they’d see Angel the next day.

He knew it wasn’t late by vampire standards and he was sure that Angel and Spike were probably working, but he didn’t want to impose on them just yet. Between the jet lag and Parker still running on east coast school time (which meant bedtime was 8:30 for the boy), Booth just put the visit off until the next day. For now, with Parker falling asleep, he had a little time to himself to relax and unwind.

While he was in the shower, Booth could have sworn he heard a familiar shout, but shrugged it off as it was drowned out by the walls and shower spray. After the shower, he dried off, pulled a pair of sleep pants on, reclined on the bed and flipped through the local TV stations until he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Shadows of Yesterday

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,187

( **[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Shadows+of+Yesterday&filter=all)** )

**************************

##  _Chapter 3_

_Booth watched as Drusilla pushed Parker on the swings. Now that they were married, whenever he had the boy, he and Drusilla would take him to the park after dinner when the sun set. They would push him on the swings or the merry-go-round while he told them about his school day. There were other scenes where he held Drusilla as they watched his son climb on the jungle gym or watched his son play football or softball during night games, her hand clasped in his._

_One night, as Booth was tucking Parker into bed, his son asked, “Daddy, why don’t we ever see Dru during the day?”_

_Booth found himself at a loss for an explanation just before an incessant beeping started._

Seeley’s eyes snapped open and his hand immediately went to his watch to stop the beeping sound. He rubbed a hand over his face and laid his arm across his forehead. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he stared at the ceiling and thought about the dream. Consciously, he knew the dreams would never happen. Not only would Angel never allow it, but having an exclusive relationship with Drusilla would put Parker in danger.

_Daddy, why don’t we ever see Dru during the day?_

The question echoed in Booth’s mind. Among the many inquires he expected to answer from his son, that wasn’t one of them. _Why is the sky blue? Why aren’t you and mommy married? Why do Uncle Spike and Angel seem like they never get along? Why do they sleep together?_ Those were the easy questions. _Why don’t we ever see them during the day?_ That was a little trickier.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Booth sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes, he glanced up at the sound of a weatherman. He had fallen asleep and left the TV on. He searched the rumpled blankets for the remote and turned the TV off. Dropping the remote, he got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. In the bathroom, he combed his hair into place and checked the stubble on his cheeks that had grown overnight. He shrugged and left the bathroom. He was on vacation. There was no need to shave right now.

Booth stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and sat down on the bed to put his shoes on. Grabbing his keys, he woke his son with a small nudge on the shoulder. Parker rolled over and looked sleepily up at his father.

“Time to wake up, buddy. The sooner you get dressed and ready to go, the sooner you get to see Angel and Uncle Spike,” Booth urged.

Upon hearing that, Parker jumped out of bed in his little Green Lantern underwear and ran to the bathroom. Booth could hear the tinkling sound of his son using the facilities. Seconds later, Parker bounded into the room ready to put his clothes on.

“Did you flush?”

“Oops!”

Parker ran back and Booth heard the flush. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet. He picked his son up and held him over the sink so that Parker could wash his hands. Then, Booth set Parker on the floor and dried his hands off.

“Okay, buddy, go put some clothes on.”

Booth leaned against the doorjamb that separated the bathroom from the bedroom and watched his son struggle with his clothes. He remembered the day he brought Parker home to meet Angel. The vampire was really good around his boy. He talked to Parker and teased him. Booth could tell both vampire and child enjoyed making him uncomfortable. He just wondered how Spike and Drusilla would handle the boy. Okay, maybe not Drusilla.

“Dad?”

Booth shook himself and looked to see that his son had his jeans on and his shirt stuck over his head with his arms flailing to yank it down. Booth chuckled at the image and went over to tug the shirt down over Parker’s head.

“There you go. Get your shoes,” Booth instructed softly.

Parker searched under the bed and came out with a shoe in each hand. Booth set the boy on the bed, pulled his socks up and pushed his shoes on.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel Investigations, Redux_ **

Chase and Spike were in the office hunched over a computer researching the demons that had cornered Chase the night before. Denise still hadn’t come in yet and Cassidy was working on her article while trying not to _appear_ like she was sneaking a peek at Spike when Angel walked in from the elevator.

“Morning,” Angel greeted the room.

No one said a word. It wasn’t like he expected a big reception. He told Spike that the discussion over Nina was not to be brought up again so he and Spike hadn’t talked since they returned last night. Nina’s death hung over both of them like a dark cloud. He poured himself a cup of coffee, took a big drink and, two seconds after trying to swallow it, spit it out onto the floor.

“What the hell is this?” he rasped, glaring at the cup as if it was possessed.

Spike glanced up and went back to typing on the keyboard, “Coffee.”

“Did Denise hammer it out of a layer of concrete?” Angel asked while trying to scrape the taste of it off his tongue.

“I’d pour it out, but I think it’d kill the plants and any living organism within a hundred yards,” Cassidy said from behind her monitor.

“Does no one in this office know how to make a decent cup of coffee anymore?” Angel asked, his eyes watering at the foul aftertaste.

“Beats me, but you’re cleaning that up,” Cassidy said casually.

“I’m the boss of this operation, why are you telling me what to do?” Cassidy looked up from her work and glared at him over the rims of her reading glasses. Angel sighed, “Right.” Setting the cup down, he went in search of a mop, mumbling, “First, she makes me track Spike down and bring him back here and now I have to clean up coffee that’s so abrasive it’ll most likely dissolve a hole in the floor.”

“I heard that!” Cassidy said.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and Booth walked in holding Parker’s hand. The normally active boy suddenly became shy and tried to make himself as small as possible against his father’s body, hoping to hide from the strangers in the room.

Recognizing the boy, Angel set the rags and cleaners aside. “Booth! I didn’t expect you to come for a visit.”

“Well, surprise. I had a few vacation days and Parker’s finally got a break from pre-school. Who better to visit with than my favorite uncle?” Booth commented.

Insulted by that assumption, Spike cleared his throat exaggeratedly.

“Second favorite uncle then,” Booth amended.

Angel stepped closer and crouched down in front of the boy. “Hi, Parker. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. Do you remember me?”

Parker peeked out from around his dad’s leg to look at Angel. “You’re Uncle Angel.”

Spike let out an indignant snort at that. Angel turned and glared at Spike to shut up and then gave Parker a half-smile. “That’s right. How have you been?”

“’M all right,” Parker said as he looked around at the others in the room. “Who are all these people?”

“They work for me,” Angel said, knowing full well that Cassidy was going to make him pay for using the term ‘work for’ instead of ‘work with’. Then again, Angel was the one paying the meager salary she received. “Come here,” he urged, holding out his arms.

Parker let Angel pick him up and then looked at the group with curiosity. He still didn’t recognize anyone from this height. Hugging Angel, he whispered, “Which one is Spike?”

Angel chuckled as he rubbed the boy’s back reassuringly. “I’ll introduce you to everyone. Frankie will be in later and Denise hasn’t shown up yet. But the pretty, dark-haired lady over there with the glasses is Cassidy.” He pivoted on his heel and gestured to the two men behind another computer. “That’s Chase. And the blonde annoyance over there is Spike.”

Spike looked up when Angel mentioned him and met Parker’s curious gaze. He stood up and moved closer to Angel, greeting the boy, “Hi, Parker.”

“Your accent’s funny,” Parker giggled.

“Is it now?” Spike asked with a raised brow.

Parker nodded vigorously and then ducked his head under Angel’s chin, giggling.

“Don’t worry, Parker. We all think he has a funny accent. He adopted it a long time ago,” Angel whispered to the boy.

“Not as funny as your bed hair in the morning,” Spike grumbled.

“So where’s Drusilla?” Booth asked, trying not to _seem_ like he was looking for her. He couldn’t help it. After the dreams he’d been having lately, he was hoping to see her again.

“She’s off on one of her walkabouts that Miss Edith insists she go on,” Spike replied.

Parker raised his head to look at Spike. “Who’s Miss Edith?”

“She’s, uh, Drusilla’s friend,” Booth hedged uneasily. That’s it; just let his whole sordid relationship with vampires out into the open. Parker only knew the bare minimum about his sex life, which would remain next to nil if he could just keep Spike’s mouth shut through this entire trip. To take the spotlight off his sex life, or lack thereof, he commented, “I see you two are still making a mess of everything.”

Angel looked down at the puddle of coffee. “Yeah, I was just about to clean that up when you came in. So, what do you have planned for today? There are some great tourist attractions,” Angel asked as he lightly bounced Parker in his arms.

“I thought I’d take him to Excalibur for lunch,” Booth started to say.

“Oh, you get to see the mock jousts while you eat,” Angel told Parker indulgently. “It’s like dinner theater. It should keep you pretty entertained. There’s an arcade center near here, too, and a park and there’s always something happening on the promenade. Tomorrow night we can take you to Cirque du Soleil,” Angel glanced at Booth, “if your dad says it’s okay.”

Angel and Parker inclined their heads together and looked expectantly at Booth. The two of them made such a picture that he couldn’t say no. The vampire and his child knew just the right buttons to push when they were together. They both had him beet-red with embarrassment during their last encounter.

“Do you have his future planned too, Angel? Maybe where he’s going to college, what kind of girl he’ll marry, how many kids he’ll have and what gender?” Spike asked sardonically. He had taken it upon himself to wipe up the mess since Angel’s hands were full. Not that he was making a habit of literally cleaning up after his Sire.

Cassidy got up from her desk and held out her hands. “Come on, Parker. Let your dad catch up with the boys. I think we have some juice in the refrigerator that you can drink and I’ll fix you a snack.”

Parker looked uncertain at the dark-haired woman. She seemed nice enough. He looked over at Booth and saw the man nod his assent. Parker chewed his bottom lip for a moment, thinking it over then wriggled until Angel put him down. Tentatively, Parker took the woman’s hand and followed her across the room. He kept his eyes on Booth the whole time. As long as he knew where Angel or his daddy was, he decided he was fine.

Cassidy poured him a small glass of apple juice and made sure his hands were securely wrapped around the glass before she started to make the boy a sandwich. She snuck peeks at Parker while he drank his juice and looked around the room with wide-eyed curiosity.

“So, Parker, how old are you?” Cassidy asked.

Swallowing a mouthful of liquid, Parker replied, “Almost four.”

“Such a varied vocabulary for your age,” Cassidy smiled.

“Daddy lets me watch **_Rocky & Bullwinkle_** and **_Sesame Street_** ,” Parker said.

Cassidy turned on Booth then. “You have him watching a cartoon from the cold war era?”

“What’s wrong with **_Rocky & Bullwinkle_**? I grew up on that,” Booth said defensively.

“Daddy says that the puppets on **_Sesame Street_** aren’t evil. So they’re safe to watch,” Parker filled in.

“You told him that puppets were evil?” Cassidy asked in surprise.

“What are you accusing me for? Angel’s the one that killed the puppets on **_Smile Time_**. I just said that **_Sesame Street_** was safe to watch,” Booth said guiltily.

“ ** _Smile Time_** was demons in puppet disguise,” Angel said in his defense.

“You do not tell a child that puppets are evil!” Cassidy exclaimed.

“Explains my fear of chickens,” Angel shrugged nonchalantly.

“And my fear of clowns,” Booth added.

“You have a fear of clowns?” Spike chuckled.

Booth scowled at him. “It’s not nice to mock someone’s phobias, Spike.”

Ignoring Booth, Spike chuckled more. “So, Emmett Kelly freaks you out?”

Booth’s brows drew together when it looked like Spike was storing the information like a squirrel stores nuts. He had the sinking feeling that Spike knowing of his fear would come back to haunt him in the future.

The door suddenly opened and Denise flounced in, laden down with shopping bags. “Hello all! Sorry I’m late, but there was this great sale at Neiman Marcus, deep discounts on these pair of boots,” she said excitedly as she modeled her new footwear for everyone.

The arrival of the new stranger sent Parker, sans juice glass, scurrying to hide behind his father. Out of curiosity, he peeked at her from around Booth’s leg. Booth patted the boy’s blonde curls reassuringly.

Setting the bags down on her desk, she pivoted on her heel and stopped cold when she finally realized there was another person in the room. Booth stood there with a slight grin on his face.

“Booth!” squealed Denise, right before she pounced on him with an over-enthusiastic hug.

The sudden tackle rocked Booth back, almost toppling Parker behind him. Spike reached out and caught the boy up in his arms before he could fall.

“I gotcha, Little Boots,” Spike said, addressing Parker by the pet name Drusilla had given him.

For a while after they returned to Las Vegas, all Drusilla could babble about was how Parker would be just like his father one day and what she saw of the boy’s future. Not that she’d met him, but she swore that she could feel him as an extension of Booth. Sort of like secondhand sight if you asked Spike.

Denise caught sight of Parker in Spike’s arms when she stepped away from Booth.

“Oh, you brought someone with you,” she said cheerily.

“Yeah, this is my son, Parker. Parker, this is Uncle Angel’s secretary, Denise,” Booth introduced.

Spike scoffed at Angel being referred to as ‘uncle’ again, not to mention Denise being called a secretary. Only in the loosest of terms could Denise be considered a secretary. The girl did more shopping and gossiping on the phone with her friends than actual secretarial work. Frankie was a better secretary.

“Who knew you were so domestic, Spike?” she teased.

“Shut up, I’m not bloody domestic,” the blonde vampire grumbled even as he shifted Parker to a better position.

“You’re definitely going to be spoiled, kid,” Denise predicted as she plopped down in her chair and started going through her bags.

Booth held out his hands. “Here, let me take him. We still have a day of sightseeing to get to and leave you to whatever work you have to do.”

Spike handed Parker over to his father as Angel suggested, “How about we go out to dinner?”

“Sure,” Booth replied.

“Say around seven. It won’t be formal dining or anything fancy. There’s a great Italian restaurant near here with a game room next door,” Angel said.

“Yeah!” Parker cried happily.

“I guess that answered that question,” Booth chuckled. “Sure, see you guys later then.”

“Later!” Chase, Cassidy and Denise replied in unison as Booth left with Parker.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, La Scala Restaurant, Dusk_ **

“. . . And we went to the park and we went to the pier. You were right, Uncle Angel! There’s a lot to do there. There are kids’ rides there. It was great! I think Daddy was tired though.”

Parker was still raving about the great day he had as Angel opened the door, letting the boy enter first before he, Spike and a haggard-looking Seeley Booth entered the restaurant. Booth looked like he hadn’t slept in days. There was cotton candy, hot dogs, a hot pretzel somewhere in there, and ice cream. If you asked Booth, maybe the ice cream was the trigger. Parker has been running on all cylinders and it didn’t look like he was going to slow down. Parker would be down for the count after the sugar-high wears off. Hopefully, that would be soon. Booth needed a break.

“And they gave me a small plastic lance at Excalibur,” Parker said excitedly as he climbed up into a chair.

“All that in one day?” Spike smirked at Booth. “What are you going to do for tomorrow?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Parker shrugged.

Booth tiredly flopped down in his chair. He couldn’t take anymore fun today. Parker dragged him everywhere. Sleep was going to be blissful tonight, if he could _not_ dream of Drusilla. He still hadn’t told Angel and Spike about the dreams. Not that he was planning to – ever.

They chatted through dinner. Angel ordered a meal and ate it for Parker’s benefit. It didn’t seem like Booth had let on that he and Spike were vampires. Not that being a vampire stopped Spike from eating human food. Angel just didn’t see the point of it. After dinner, Spike took Parker to the arcade next door, leaving Booth and Angel alone.

“So, how have you been, really?” Angel asked while they shared a second glass of wine.

“I’m fine. Getting Parker out here was like pulling teeth with Rebecca,” Booth said tiredly.

“She wasn’t too happy about letting you have him around two souled vampires?” Angel asked.

“She doesn’t know that you are vampires. Also, Parker knows nothing about my sex life and I’d like to keep it that way. So, if you could just get Spike to keep quiet about that . . .”

Angel gave a genuine laugh. “Restraining Spike from doing anything, especially keeping his mouth shut is a full-time job.” He swallowed the last of his wine and stood up, “Come on, let’s get out of here. The couch makes out into a sofa-bed and I can pull out a small cot and make it up for Parker.”

“You don’t have to do that, Angel. We’re set up at the Homestead Studio-Suites,” Booth said as he followed the vampire.

“That’s a better hotel than that motel you stayed in when we first met. But, really, it’s no problem. There’s plenty of space and --”

“Angel, we can’t. How would I explain why Uncle Angel and Uncle Spike sleep together? He doesn’t know about my sex life, and you want to open up questions about your relationship? A) He’s four years old! And B) Rebecca will kill me if he goes home and lets your relationship slip out.” Booth stressed.

Angel looked at him. Booth was starting to feel hot under the collar as he met the vampire’s eyes. He could almost see the wheels turn in Angel’s head as the vampire decided whether he was sincere or not. Booth was beginning to feel self-conscious as he was scrutinized. Anymore of this and he may as well just confess his dreams, if only to stop Angel and Spike from looking at him like he’s hiding something.

“Okay,” Angel said dismissively as he walked out of the restaurant and over to the arcade.

Booth watched in awe as Angel stood at the entrance of the game room and sniffed the air. It still amazed him that the vampires could pick one distinct scent out of the air and follow it, especially in a crowded place like the arcade. Angel started walking again and Booth fell into step until he heard Spike cursing at the video game.

Parker and Spike was playing a two-person game. Both of them were rapidly pounding on a trigger button as they jerked the joystick around. Parker stood on a stool to reach the controls and laughed as Spike cursed in British slang. When the screen blinked ‘GAME OVER’, Spike growled and continued to pound on the trigger button in frustration.

“It’s a stupid bloody game anyway,” Spike groused, turning away from the game.

“I beat you!” Parker said excitedly.

“It was an off-day, Little Boots. If it was any other day, I would have beaten you,” Spike said as he helped Parker off the stool.

The boy’s face lit up when he turned and saw Angel and Booth. He ran up to his father and gestured to be picked up. Booth obliged and settled him on his hip.

“I beat Spike, daddy!”

“You just got lucky,” Spike amended to save his dignity.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Homestead Studio-Suites_ **

Angel unlocked the door and Booth walked in with Parker fast asleep on his shoulder. They had done more today than Booth had planned. It was already 8:30 pm and, as predicted, Parker was out like a light. Angel and Spike walked around the main room of the apartment and looked in closets, checking the security of the place while Booth took Parker into the smaller bedroom.

Booth deftly balanced his son while he pulled the covers back, a movement born of long-practiced ease. Parker shifted in his sleep as Booth tucked him in.

“I like Spike, daddy. He’s fun. I beat him at a game,” Parker said sleepily.

“I know, buddy. Angel and Spike are great, aren’t they?” After Parker gave him a perceptible nod, Booth placed a kiss on his forehead. “Get some sleep, little man. There’ll be more fun to be had tomorrow.”

Parker rolled over and fell back to sleep before Booth even made it to the door. He shut the light off on the way out and closed the door behind him.

Angel and Spike were waiting in the sitting room. Angel, being the relaxed one of the two vampires, flipped through an outdated magazine. Spike, being the restless one, channel surfed on the big-screen TV with the sound muted. They looked up when Booth came in.

“Everything all right?” Spike asked.

“Yeah, he’s fast asleep,” Booth said as he sat down on the couch opposite Spike. “Thank you for humoring him, and showing him a fun time. I know you didn’t have to indulge him that way.”

“Don’t mention it. He’s your son, therefore he’s family. It wasn’t a hardship,” Angel said as he put the magazine back.

“He’s a cute kid, Booth. I didn’t get to meet him the last time,” Spike said with a sidelong glare at Angel. The last time they saw Booth, Angel got to meet Parker and Spike had to distract Drusilla.

“Thanks,” Booth said. “I’d offer to help with work, but it’s only his second night in a new place and I can’t leave him locked in here while I’m out with you.”

“It’s fine, Booth. Don’t worry about it. Maybe tomorrow night, you can bring him by the office. The girls would love to have someone new to fuss over and we can take you out see what kind of trouble we can get into,” Spike offered.

Booth looked at Angel who shrugged. It didn’t seem like Angel minded the idea. It wouldn’t be like he was neglecting Parker . . . and Cassidy did take a shine to Parker. And the boy seemed fine with Spike in the arcade. On the other hand, Parker would be among strangers.

“We’ll see,” Booth said.

“Okay,” Spike tossed the remote to Booth and stood up. Angel followed suit as Booth abandoned the remote and walked with them to the door.

“It’s good to see you again, Booth,” Angel said sincerely as he pulled the human into a hug.

“You too, Angel,” Booth’s voice was muffled against Angel’s shoulder.

When they broke apart, Spike held out his hand to shake Booth’s hand. “We really don’t have to get bloody dramatic do we, mate?”

“No we don’t,” Booth smirked as he leaned into Spike’s personal space, reaching for the door and opened it. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Night Booth.”

Just like that the vampires were gone. Booth shut and locked the door. He went over and fell into a relaxed position on the couch. Reaching for the remote, he looked up to see that Spike had left it on a movie with a nude scene playing on Cinemax.

“Damn it, Spike!” Booth cursed to himself before changing the channel.


	4. Shadows of Yesterday

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/), Anaiya Illyria  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 1,782

( **[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Shadows+of+Yesterday&filter=all)** )

**************************

##  _Chapter 4_

_Booth slowly moved in the dark mist, his gun drawn. He was hunting a predator but he didn’t know why. He didn’t know who the perpetrator was or what he’d done. Looking off to his left, all he saw was darkness. He knew Angel and Spike were out there somewhere hunting in their own way. They were as silent as the person he was hunting. It was quiet here. Not even a cricket chirp could be heard._

_He nearly tripped over the edge of a wooden box sticking an inch out of the ground. It was covered by brush. Booth stepped back and aimed his weapon at the box as he gave one hard, swift kick under the lip and busted the lid open. There was an indent in the cushions of the coffin a small body, a child’s body._

_Booth looked around and saw nothing. Then, he heard a rustling sound. Pointing his weapon in that direction, he peered through the darkness. As if she materialized, Drusilla walked out of the mist in a shimmer of white holding a child’s hand._

_“I saved him for you, Seeley-Daddy . . .”_

Booth woke up with a jolt. It was still dark, probably an hour or so before dawn. Glancing around, he didn’t see Drusilla anywhere. It was all a dream. He lay down and tried to go back to sleep but his pulse raced a mile a minute. The blood pounded in his ears. The same feeling he got while aiming his gun at a target when he was a sniper.

_“I saved him for you, Seeley-Daddy,”_ echoed through his mind.

The hell if Booth knew what that meant. Who was Drusilla talking about? Was this the effect of being bitten by three vampires? Angel and Spike never mentioned that strange dreams were a side effect. Whatever it was, the dreams had to stop or he’d never get any rest.

Booth looked at the door when he heard the knob turn. The door opened slowly and Parker stepped inside as quietly as he could manage. The small boy had a crown of wild curls and still wore the clothes from the previous night. His eyes were blurry with sleep. He tiptoed around the bed and seemed surprised to discovery that his father was awake.

“Daddy?” Parker said in a loud whisper.

“Hm?” Booth hummed.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Booth’s reply was to pat the empty space on the bed beside him. Parker crawled up on the bed, over his father’s body. It took several minutes for the boy to get settled. When he was finally still, Booth looked over and saw that his son was sound asleep. Following his example, Booth rolled over, closed his eyes and willed sleep to come without the dreams, even if it was only for a few hours.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel Investigations Redux_ **

The air was still tense between the vampires. They still worked together, but they talked in one or two-word sentences and replied the same way. Their co-workers didn’t know what to make of it. They were used to Angel and Spike yelling at each other and snarking and then it was back to normal. Now Angel barely said two words. Spike would glare at Angel’s back before returning to his work. Even Chase was confused and he was a witness to the knockdown-drag-out in the alley that started the Cold War in the office.

Angel walked past Spike on the way to the inner office without a word. Spike glared at his back as his slammed the drawer closed on the file cabinet. His task momentarily forgotten, Spike followed Angel into the office and slammed the door closed.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Spike demanded.

Angel looked up as he sat behind the desk. “What do you mean?”

Spike could have slugged the innocent look off his Sire’s face. The elder vampire had been giving him the cold shoulder ever since Angel tracked him down at the hotel and asked him to come back. They didn’t share the bed anymore. If Angel fell asleep first, Spike slept on the couch and vice-versa. It was as if the ghost of Nina Ash was standing between them.

“I mean your attitude for the last two days! Ever since Nina died, you’ve ignored me, talked around me, talked about me as if I wasn’t here. If you don’t want me here, fine! I’ll move back to the hotel. At least, I’ll get a better reception from room service over there. I told you I was sorry! I didn’t realize who the werewolf was until she turned human! What more do you fucking want from me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Angel scoffed.

**************************

Booth opened the door to Angel Investigations, Redux and let Parker in only to hear Spike bellow at the top of his lungs, _“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?”_ Booth shut the door behind him and cautiously led Parker into the office. Denise, Frankie, Chase and Cassidy didn’t even notice them. Their gazes were riveted to the closed door that led to Angel’s office. Angel’s calm, detached voice could be heard and then Spike’s growled answer. Something about not knowing a girl named Nina.

“Who’s Nina?” Booth asked the room.

The quartet turned to look at him for the first time. Parker stood in front of him with a melting hot fudge sundae and spoon in his small hands. Before anyone could answer, a crashing sound could be heard behind the office door. Booth watched, dazed, as the four other members of Team Angel rushed to the window to try and peek through the blinds and see what had happened.

“Is this a bad time?” Booth inquired half-heartedly.

_“If you wanted her so bloody much than why didn’t you just run off and find her after the fight in the alley? I didn’t need you ponce! I’ve survived a hundred years without you interfering in my life.”_

“Wait here, buddy,” Booth said with a gentle squeeze to Parker’s shoulder. Booth stepped up to the door and put his hand on the knob. With a steadying breath, he opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind him.

Booth leaned back against the door and took in the scene before him. Everything that had been on Angel’s desk was now littering the floor. Both Spike and Angel were on opposite sides of the desk glaring at each other.

“I don’t want her. I chose you, didn’t I?” Angel asked as calm and detached as Booth had ever heard him. By the tone of Angel’s voice, something was definitely wrong. It sounded like he had lost someone close to him, a lover maybe. Were they fighting about Buffy again?

“How nice of you to remember that,” Spike shot back. “You normally ignore the fact that it was your decision to stay with me. I didn’t force you. Don’t go around accusing me of offing your girl when it was an accident. I wish to hell she had stayed away. We have to put as much distance between us and that law firm as we can get. Any connections to our old life will only kill the kids we got helping us now.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Angel challenged. “You think I’m blind to the implications of her showing up here? What it could mean to them? What it could mean to us? I’m well aware that any association – with me especially – could put them in danger.”

“How are you going to handle it this time, _Sire_? I don’t think you can slip through their little circle undetected anymore. They’re on to you after the alley. The _machine_ , as you called it, did not come to a grinding halt for a second. The only thing killing the Circle of the Black Thorn managed to do was piss them off more. As if Chase’s hybrid blood didn’t already put a target on our backs, now Nina shows up out of nowhere in full hair-suit. Who the soddin’ hell knows what she brought with her or who followed her,” Spike disputed.

“We have to find out whom or what followed her then,” Booth spoke up from his position by the door.

Angel and Spike broke their mutual glare to look at the newcomer. Booth looked relaxed as he leaned against the door in a muscle t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. The vampires shifted away from each other and turned their attention to Booth.

“How long have you been standing there, mate?” Spike asked.

“Long enough to know that some girl who is not Buffy has turned Angel’s life upside-down by showing up and that her appearance might bring unwanted company,” Booth said as he straightened up and stepped forward. “Anything I can do to help with that?”

“We wouldn’t ask that of you, Booth,” Angel replied. “You’re here on vacation with Parker.”

“I’m here to spend time with family. And, if my family wants to go out and investigate why this girl was here and anything connected to it, I’m all for it.”

“What about Little Boots?” Spike asked.

In reply, Booth turned around and adjusted the blinds so that they could see into the outer office. Denise, Frankie and Cassidy were flocked around Parker, entertaining him. Even Chase was playing with him. Peals of the boy’s laughter could be heard.

Gesturing towards the scene, Booth said, “I think he’ll be occupied for a few hours.”

“Okay then, where do we start?” Spike asked, addressing Angel. “Last I checked there weren’t many left alive after the alley, just Lorne and us.”

“Wolfram & Hart has offices all over the place, at least one in every major city. They’ve been quiet so far, but that isn’t to say they haven’t been pulling strings in the background. Such as locating Nina and giving her an all-expenses-paid trip to Sin City in order to fuck with me,” Angel replied.

“So what, do we storm the fortress of law offices and demand answers?” Booth asked as he sat down in one of the empty chairs in front of Angel’s desk.

“Can’t,” Spike replied as he reclined in the chair next to Booth, “Unless we want to fight armed guards and vampire detectors.”

“They have vampire detectors?” Booth asked curiously.

“Yeah, Wolfram & Hart is an inter-dimensional law firm. They know about us, among other things,” Angel grumbled as he sat in his chair.

“So, how do you propose we enter Fort Knox?” Booth inquired.

“Don’t worry about it,” Angel said casually. “Breaking into Wolfram & Hart used to be a pastime of mine.”


	5. Shadows of Yesterday

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/), Anaiya Illyria  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,228

( **[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Shadows+of+Yesterday&filter=all)** )

**************************

  


##  _Chapter 5_

**_Las Vegas Branch of Wolfram & Hart_ **

“When I said that I was signed on to help you investigate why Nina was here, I didn’t think that meant traveling through three miles of underground tunnels only to climb up a manhole in the floor of the underground garage of an evil law firm,” Booth commented as he followed Angel to the elevator.

“Why not, this is what we consider to be recreation,” Spike said.

“Yeah, well, it’s what I consider to be a one-way ticket to a lifetime suspension and a mediocre severance package courtesy of the federal government,” Booth said dryly.

“Just think, if that happens, you can always come out and work with us,” Spike smirked.

Angel pressed the UP arrow on the elevator. “We could always use one more person. Chase has a target on his back whenever he leaves the office.”

“If that’s the way you feel about me, then next time I won’t bother volunteering to be a distraction while you make your way through the Evil Empire,” Chase said as he joined the trio at the door.

“If he’s the distraction, then why am I here?” Booth asked as he followed them into the elevator and the doors closed.

The elevator’s back wall was a full-length mirror. The only two people it reflected were Booth and Chase. Spike gave Angel a critical eye. He turned to face Booth and ran his fingers through the agent’s hair until it resembled Angel’s.

“This is why you’re here. You two can get past the vampire detectors, create a diversion and we can get in,” Spike replied.

“How do you expect us to do that?” Booth asked, irritated that Spike was messing up his hair.

“Muscle,” Chase replied. “They want us to strong-arm our way in and take out the shamans. They can sense the moment a vampire crosses the threshold.”

“You brought me here to snipe shamans?” Booth asked incredulously.

“Not snipe them, just incapacitate them,” Angel corrected.

“And where will you be?” Booth inquired.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be there to back you up,” Spike grinned, “After you get the shaman out of the way.”

“Oh, gee, thanks. I feel so much better knowing you have my back after I’m dead,” Booth scoffed as he tried to fix his hair.

Spike smacked his hands away. “Would you quit that? Leave it alone, ponce.”

Booth raised a brow at being called a ponce. How did he get himself into these situations? He offered to help investigate that girl’s death. He didn’t volunteer to break into a law firm and immobilize the security system, however strange it was. But, here he stood with two vampires and a hybrid while his son was being watched by three gorgeous women back at the office. He could just imagine what they were doing to his son, probably brainwashing him into thinking he has the most awesome uncles in the world. If you asked him, Parker got the better end of the deal. The vampires were insane to go through with this plan.

“Spike, if I make it out of this alive, I’d be sleeping with one eye open if I were you,” Booth warned half-heartedly.

“Promises, promises, pet,” Spike smirked with a suggestive raise of his scarred brow.

“Children, we’re here,” Angel spoke up. The human and vampire turned to see him holding the elevator doors open.

The minute they stepped out and rounded the corner, two guards armed with stake-guns came towards them. Angel and Spike took them on. Angel grabbed the barrel of the gun, using it as leverage while he kicked the guard in the leg. The guard dropped to his knees and Angel smashed him in the face with the butt of the gun. Spike held his own, using the guard’s gun as a stick-fighter would.

“These aren’t the only ones we have to deal with,” Angel said, addressing Booth. “We’ll take care of the guards; just take care of the shaman.”

Chase snagged Booth’s arm and rushed down the hall in the direction of the security rooms. After a quick glance back to see that more guards were coming up behind Angel to help their buddies, Booth followed Chase.

Angel and Spike battled their way through the guards, leaving behind a trail of unconscious bodies. They came to their destination just as the door opened to reveal a dark-haired woman in a dark gray jacket and skirt.

“Hello, Lillian,” Angel drawled.

“Angel,” she squeaked, unable to hide her shock. He had to give her credit though. She recovered quickly. She took a step back and gripped the handle on the door. “I should have known it was you.”

Spike leaned against the outside of the double doors. “Is there anything you’d like to tell us, luv?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Lillian replied coolly.

“A long-lost friend found us a few nights ago,” Angel filled in.

He advanced on the lawyer, forcing her back inside the office. Spike followed, shutting the door behind him and locking it. The room was similar to the law offices in Los Angeles when Angel was CEO.

Angel continued to advance on Lillian until the woman’s legs hit her chair and she fell into the seat. Angel gripped the arm rests, trapping her there. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“How would I know about your ghosts from the past?” Lillian asked.

“Because you work for Wolfram & Hart,” Angel said. “You and the other one-hundred and ninety-nine lawyers who work here make it your business to know every nuance of my life. I’ve destroyed two Wolfram & Hart buildings. Do you want to see me destroy this one as well?” Angel leaned in so close, Lillian could feel his cool breath on her cheek as he whispered, “If I find out you had anything to do with bringing Nina back here to torment me, I’ll make you suffer in ways that you could never imagine.” Angel stepped back and nodded to her.

He and Spike walked to the door. Spike unlocked it and as they were headed out, Angel flippantly tossed over his shoulder, “I would make use of that pocket rocket you have locked away in your bottom drawer if I were you. Good night, Lillian.”

When the door shut behind him, Lillian’s head fell back against the headrest of her chair and she took a deep breath. Then, her eyes snapped open. _How did he know she had a pocket rocket and where she kept it?_ Her heart pounded in her chest as she quickly checked to make sure the bottom drawer wasn’t tampered with. That’s when she felt the wetness between her legs. The damn vampire could smell her arousal!

**************************

Booth and Chase came from the opposite direction and met Angel and Spike where they first parted ways. Booth was now sporting a bruise of his cheek and busted knuckles on one hand. Chase wasn’t much different.

“Did you get the info you wanted?” Booth asked.

“She wasn’t forthcoming with it, but there was a great deal of implication. She knows something, though,” Angel replied as they walked back to the elevator.

Booth raised a brow. “What did you do?”

“Threatened to destroy this building,” Angel said with a familiarity that sent a chill up Booth’s spine.

There were times when he had to remind himself that he was related to demons. This was one of those times. Angel’s comment of destroying Wolfram & Hart was said with such ease that he may have well been discussing the weather.

“You can’t be serious,” Booth said as they entered the elevator and Chase pressed the button for the underground garage.

“Do I look like I’m joking? These people make it their life’s ambition to fuck with me. If they want another war, fine. I have nothing to lose,” Angel said.

“Except your soul, the business, the new team and the few friends we have left,” Spike interjected.

“Except that,” Angel conceded dryly.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel Investigations Redux_ **

Parker had been entertained for the last few hours by the girls. He and Denise looked through the huge toy catalog that was distributed by the local retail store. Frankie played computer games with him. Cassidy had taken on the mother hen role and fed the boy. She was reading to him when Angel, Spike, Chase and Booth walked in.

“God, what the hell happened to you?” Denise asked when she looked up and saw them.

All four men were mottled with various stages of bruising from their excursion.

“Wolfram & Hart’s version of a welcoming committee,” Chase replied as he sat down at his desk, nursing a bruise.

“Did you win, daddy?” Parker asked from his spot on Cassidy’s lap.

“Well, I didn’t lose,” Booth said more to himself than Parker.

Angel had disappeared in his office and came back tossing an ice pack to Booth and Chase. Booth took his and nursed the bruise on the side of his face. Chase used his to nurse his shoulder. There was a dinging sound, and Spike appeared in the doorway between the offices with two mugs. He handed one to Angel. Booth assumed it was blood. The mugs were solid so Parker couldn’t see the contents for which Booth was grateful.

“Lillian wasn’t forthcoming with information on your surprise visitor?” Frankie asked.

She’d been feeding data into the computer concerning previous closed cases. If she knew that Angel garnered any more money than she had on record, she’d have asked for a raise by now. She seemed to be the only one doing the bookkeeping which was technically Denise’s job.

With the way Denise has been lately, if they sent her out for coffee, she’d come back with an armload of shopping bags and completely forgotten about the coffee due to a clearance sale. It was bad enough that she couldn’t type or file. She barely answered the phone. Frankie sometimes wondered why Angel kept her around. But then, Angel always took in strays. They all came to be part of the team from one hardship or another.

“She’s involved in it. I just don’t know how yet.” Angel leaned against the doorway sipping his blood, oblivious of the surreptitious, adoring glances Denise threw his way from over the top of her magazine.

“I could hack into Wolfram & Hart’s phone records and see if they’ve made any questionable calls,” Cassidy offered as she situated Parker to a better position to type around him.

Booth moved around the desk and held out his hands. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get out of the way so Cassidy can work.”

Parker held out his arms towards him and Booth picked him up. “Denise and I went through the toy catalog. She said that if you were busy with Uncle Angel and Spike that she’d take me to the store and we could go shopping.”

“Well that was nice of her to offer,” Booth said. He looked over the boy’s head and shook his head at Denise.

“It’s all right, Booth. I don’t mind. Shopping is what I do best,” Denise commented.

“Don’t we all know it,” Frankie grumbled as she continued to input files into the database.

“What was that?” Denise asked.

“I said, you’d be a great babysitter,” Frankie said aloud.

“Really, we don’t want to impose,” Booth protested.

Denise held up her hand. “Say no more.”

“I found it’s best to just let her have her way,” Angel said as he watched the monitor over Cassidy’s shoulder.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink, Booth? The old Sire seems to have forgotten his manners,” Spike asked.

“I was just thinking about taking the little guy back to the hotel and fixing something in the kitchenette,” Booth begged off.

“No need to leave. You can fix something here. We have a kitchen and food in the fridge,” Spike said as he led the way to the elevator.

“Okay, but do you all eat here or should I just make enough for us?” Booth asked as he followed Spike with Parker in his arms.

“That’s up to you. Nothing goes to waste around here,” Spike shrugged as he shut the gate behind Booth and pressed the button that moved the lift down to the basement level.

**************************

A dark figure watched the building from across the street. The people inside seemed to be unaware of his presence. He watched the men leave the little boy with the women and drive off. They’d returned an hour ago and he watched the four men go into the building. He watched dark vampire take the boy from the dark-haired woman wearing glasses. Then, the vampire carried the child out of sight, following the blonde vampire.

Where did Angel acquire the boy?

Somehow he had to find a way to make Angel pay for what he’d done. He’d paid for the airfare to bring Angel’s former demon lover back to the States, but she didn’t live long to accomplish his goal. Instead, she got sidetracked by the scent of that hybrid Angel has working for him.

The figure stepped back and disappeared into the darkness. He needed time to plan a strategy. Right now all he could do was wait until the most opportune moment to strike.


	6. Shadows of Yesterday

Title: Shadows of Yesterday  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth/Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 2-3 months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU  
Summary – Two-Three months after the events of VISIONS OF YOU. Booth takes Angel up on that offer of a vacation and brings Parker with him to Las Vegas. Someone from Angel's past takes note of the new addition. The events that follow can only be described as a nightmare. Is history repeating itself or has Angel's past come back to haunt him and everyone he cares about? Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)** , **[COMING FULL CIRCLE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all)** , and **[VISIONS OF YOU](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Visions+of+You&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place **before** BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,095

( **[Previous Chapters](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Shadows+of+Yesterday&filter=all)** )

**************************

__

## Chapter 6

__

**_Las Vegas, Angel Investigations Redux_ **

After dinner the night before, Booth and Parker went back to the hotel. Around 9 a.m. the office door opened and Parker bounded in the room like he’d always been raised around the office. He immediately went to the mini fridge and got himself some juice – or tried to anyway. On her way in from dropping a file on Angel’s desk, Cassidy caught the jug before it fell on the floor. She made it seem like she was a pro at catching things that randomly fell out of the refrigerator.

“Hey there, little guy. I assume you’re thirsty. Doesn’t your dad feed you when you get up?” Cassidy asked with a glance at Booth as he came in and shut the door behind him.

Booth held up in his hand. “In my defense, he was up before I was and demanding I get dressed and get my butt over here because he had a very important date.”

Cassidy gave him a knowing wink. “Oh, Denise promised to take him out. Well, never fear; Denise never misses a shopping trip. And, when I say never – I mean **never**. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Sure,” Booth was already heading for the coffee pot. He was about to pick it up and stopped in mid-motion. “Denise didn’t --”

“No. I think Spike made it this morning. After Angel’s reaction the last time it was her turn to make it, Spike stepped in,” Cassidy explained as she got Parker a small plastic cup with handles on either side.

“So,” Booth continued to pour his coffee, “Where is everyone?”

“Frankie has a college course. It meets twice a week. Chase doesn’t come in unless he’s needed anymore because he’s too much of a target. Though, I don’t see how a hybrid can keep a low profile as a bartender. Especially when demons can smell you,” Cassidy shrugged as she poured the juice. “He has a shift tonight either way.” She crossed her fingers before replacing the juice container in the fridge. “Here’s hoping we don’t have to rescue him from another bar fight.” She handed the cup to Parker.

“And the endearing uncles?” Booth inquired as he took his first sip.

Cassidy snickered at the way Booth said _endearing_. “They are downstairs doing,” she quickly covered Parker’s ears long enough to say, “God-knows-what.”

Booth rolled his eyes as he sat at Denise’s desk with his cup of coffee and propped his feet up on a cleared spot of the scarred desk. Had it been new or even polished, Booth wouldn’t think of putting his feet on it.

Cassidy went over to her desk, saved her work and used the office’s DSL connection to locate an On-Demand website to find a cartoon to occupy Parker’s time. He was soon giggling at the antics of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck outdoing each other.

“You’re really good with him,” Booth observed.

“I’d take that as a proposal, but I don’t think Drusilla would like that,” Cassidy smirked.

“Well then, if I wasn’t claimed by three vampires then you’d be in the top five on my list of women to marry in the future. I’d just have to fight Spike for it, and I have a feeling I’d lose,” Booth gave her one of his charming grins.

“You may win,” Cassidy smirked as she opened a file cabinet. “Spike is a pussycat. His flirtations aren’t serious. He and Angel are devoted to each other, even when it doesn’t seem like it.”

“So, what exactly do you do here?” Booth asked conversationally.

“Research,” Cassidy replied. “That’s how I met Angel in the first place. I used to work at the local library. He came in a lot. Finally, he just asked if I would work with him full-time. If I had known back then that I’d be working for pittance, I wouldn’t have been so eager to say yes. Now, I work here for next to nothing and whore myself out to literary magazines in hopes they buy my articles to pay my bills.”

Booth quickly looked over to see if Parker heard anything he wasn’t supposed to and found an empty chair. His feet hit the floor and he stood up, looking around.

“Where’d Parker go?”

Cassidy glanced over from the file cabinet where she was putting away invoices. Seeing that the little guy had disappeared, she looked around as well. She went into Angel’s office. The gate was closed and the lift was still on Angel’s apartment level. Parker couldn’t have gone down that way. Something in her peripheral caught her attention.

“The door to the stairs is open, Booth.”

He joined her in the office and followed her down the steps. The staircase ended in Angel’s living room.

“Parker? Are you down here?” Booth called out.

Cassidy and Booth searched the place until all that was left was the vampires’ bedroom. _Oh, God. If he’d gone in there and saw something he shouldn’t have . . . Rebecca is going to kill me._

Booth carefully pushed the door open and looked inside. The bed was made – probably Angel’s doing – and there were voices coming from the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom. Booth moved closer to the bathroom with Cassidy right behind him. She leaned against the doorway as they looked inside. Spike was staring into a full length mirror admiring something.

“Spike, I don’t think this will go over well with Seeley,” Booth heard Angel say.

Booth stepped into the bathroom and saw Angel leaning against the sink, looking bemused at Spike.

“What won’t go over well with me?” Booth asked.

Angel and Spike looked surprised for a split second, as if they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The surprised look was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Spike turned to face Booth.

“What do you think, mate?”

For a moment, Booth thought Spike asked what he asked about his attire, but then he looked down and saw Parker.

“What have you two done to my son?!” Booth shrieked.

“Don’t you like it?” Spike asked.

“Parker came down just as Spike was doing his hair and asked how he got his hair to stay plastered to his head. So, Spike demonstrated,” Angel explained as calmly as he could without bursting into laughter.

“So, how do you explain the wardrobe?” Cassidy asked, gesturing to the boy’s outfit.

“Oh, that’s a gift from me,” Spike said, obviously proud of himself.

Parker stood before everyone with his natural blonde curls slicked back. He wore a black t-shirt under a red open-buttoned shirt, his own jeans. Over that, he wore a miniature version of Spike’s black leather duster and little Doc Martens. The only things missing were the scar on the eyebrow and the mascara Drusilla said that Spike liked to wear.

Booth stood there with a hand on his hip. He ran his other hand through his hair as he contemplated his son’s attire.

“I’m a dead man. Rebecca is going to kill me when she sees this,” Booth groaned.

“I don’t see why,” Spike said innocently as he looked over his handiwork. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s a miniature version of **_you_** , that’s what’s wrong!” Booth pointed out. When all he received were blank looks as to why he was upset, Booth asked, “Angel, what do you have to say about this?”

“I tried to stop him?” Angel’s reply was phrased more like a question.

Booth threw his hands in the air and walked away grumbling, “Just put him back the way you found him before we go back to D.C.”

**************************

Booth leaned back in Denise’s chair, flipping through one of her gossip magazines, not really looking at it. Instead, he was seething in silence over what Spike did to Parker. The vampire had a soul now; didn’t he think to ask first before giving his son a makeover?

He was so busy contemplating Spike’s inevitable death that he didn’t notice Denise walk in.

“Ahh, you’re here,” she said. “Then I assume Little Booth is here too?”

“Yeah, he’s downstairs with Dracula and his apprentice,” Booth said offhandedly without looking up from the magazine.

Denise went over to the staircase door and yelled down the stairs for Parker. Booth cringed at the ear-piercing sound. When Parker showed up, sans vampires, Denise marched him into the outer office.

“What the hell happened to him, Booth?”

Booth looked over the top of the magazine. “Spike decided to create a Mini-Me version of himself.”

“And you let him?” Denise raised a brow.

“I apparently have no say in how my son is dressed these days. I may have well been just a sperm donor. Between Rebecca and Spike, his life and dress code are all planned out, I just send a child support check through the mail,” Booth said resignedly.

Denise tried to run her manicured nails through Parker’s hair, but the extra-strength hairspray refused to loosen up. She heaved an exasperated sigh. “I guess it will have to do for now. We’re off to shop. If we hurry, I can make that clearance sale at Bloomingdales.”

“Have fun. Behave yourself, Parker,” Booth called out as Denise led his son out the door. Parker barely got out “Bye, dad,” before the door closed behind him.

**************************

**_An Amusement Park near the Shopping Center_ **

Denise spent the morning taking Parker from one shop to the next, hitting nearly every store on the strip. He was still dressed in his Mini-Spike attire. Denise was dressed in a knee-high skirt, conservative blouse and pumps. Her arms were loaded with bags, as were Parker’s. The weight caused him to trudge after her.

They stopped for lunch sometime before noon. Denise bought deli sandwiches and they ate at an amusement park. Parker finished his meal and Denise let him go play on a nearby carousel.

Denise sat on the bench and watched the carousel as she ate her sandwich. She held up her hand when Parker waved at her when he went around. Thinking everything was fine; she got up and threw her trash away.

The carousel stopped. In the swarm of kids piling off to join their waiting families, a nondescript man in a tan trench coat and black gloves grabbed Parker from behind. Before anyone could hear his scream, a gloved hand went over his mouth. Remembering what his daddy taught him, Parker tried to squirm and kick free, but it was no use.

Denise waited patiently as the children disembarked from the carousel. She thought for sure that Parker would run up to her all excited about the ride. But then, no one came rushing up to her. Instead, another group of kids got on the ride and it started up again.

Maybe he had gotten off on the other side. Abandoning her bags, save for her purse, Denise ran around the carousel looking for Parker in the crowd. Parker wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

_Oh, my God. Booth entrusted me with his son and I lost him._ “Parker!” _What am I going to do? I work for Angel Investigations for Christ’s sake. I can find him._ “Parker!” _Granted, the one time I had a problem Angel helped me out and then hired me because I needed a job. Now, he’s going to fire me for losing Booth’s son!_ “PARKER WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Booth is going to kill me,” Denise said to herself as she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed the number to the office. “Booth is going to kill me.”

“Angel Investigations,” Cassidy answered.

“Cass, oh, God,” Denise cried into the phone.

“Denise? What’s wrong?”

“I lost Parker!” Denise sobbed.

“You what? I didn’t catch a word you said. Is your connection breaking up?”

Denise tried to calm herself as sobs wracked her body. “I lost Parker!”

“What do you mean you lost him?”

“We went shopping this morning and stopped at the amusement park a few blocks from the strip mall,” Denise sniffled. “I let him go on the carousel. I kept an eye on him the whole time, I swear. I only turned around for a second to get rid of the trash and when I turned back, the carousel ride was done and Parker was gone!” Denise broke down in tears.

“Denise, calm down,” Cassidy said, though Denise barely heard her over the crying. “Tell me where you are and we’ll come get you.”

**************************

Angel sat behind his desk, his feet propped up on the desk, reading a book while Spike and Booth sat on the other side. Spike flipped through a medieval weapons catalog. Booth read a magazine article.

“Spike?” Booth finally spoke up. “Can vampires get E.D.?”

Spike glanced at Angel over the top of his catalog. “Yep. The old Sire’s lived like a monk for a century.”

Angel glared at Spike over the top of his book. “I do **_not_** have erectile dysfunction.”

Scoffing, Spike went back to his magazine, muttering, “You’re a eunuch.”

“You should know better,” Angel shot back, “Considering how you’ve been nearly rabid for my cock since The War with the Senior Partners.”

Spike smirked, replying, “I’m the reason you’re **_no longer_** a eunuch with erectile dysfunction.”

“Keep it up and you’ll be a soprano in the Vienna Boy’s Choir,” Angel half-threatened as he continued reading his book.

“You always did have a thing for the young and innocent,” Spike quipped.

“Please, tell me that was back when you were evil,” Booth said.

“I haven’t turned anyone since 1943 and that was only under duress,” Angel assured him.

“Duress?”

“World War II, Americans captured a German submarine. It took a hit. There was a German prisoner on board who stabbed one of the crew members --” Angel started to explain.

“Apparently, he’s the only one that knew how to fix what was wrong and Angel turned the poor sod to save the ship. Then, he kicked us both off the ship and made us swim twenty-five miles or so to dry land before sunrise,” Spike paused. “You were a dick then and you’re still a dick. Anyway, fast-forward sixty years and the bloke shows up at Wolfram & Hart a month or so before the war and kidnapped Fred, Wes and Gunn. After he threw a vampire’s equivalent of a tantrum, Angel dusted him.”

“You were fighting in World War II?” Booth asked curiously.

“Not by choice,” Angel replied.

“Well, yeah, there was a draft until Vietnam,” Booth surmised.

“It’s not like vampires are forced to sign up for that kind of thing. We’re dead – technically. The government decided I was the only able-bodied man they could find to anchor a cement block to and sink to the bottom of the Atlantic to get the German sub back to the U.S., so they could see how the Germans were winning underwater. When I got on board, I found out they had Spike. The dumb ass was captured at a Free Virgin Blood party,” Angel shook his head at the sheer stupidity of his childe. “I killed the other two vampires on board out of annoyance and turned Lawson – the crew member who was injured.”

“How many wars have you been through?” Booth asked in fascination.

“Fourteen, not including Vietnam.”

Booth’s brow furrowed in confusion at that statement.

“They never declared it,” Angel clarified. “Not to mention that I’ve seen more than a few revolutions.”

“Spike? Care to jump in here with your own experience?” Booth prompted.

“Killed a Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion,” Spike replied.

Booth raised an eyebrow. “Angel’s retelling all this history and your big claim is that you killed a Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion? That’s your big highlight?”

“Do you know how hard it is to kill a Slayer? I managed to kill two, fall in – what I thought was – love with one, help train a bunch of potential slayers and fight a demented one.”

Booth looked at Angel. “Is he serious?”

Angel shrugged as if to say ‘More or less’.

“All that and you never once had anything fascinating to retell?” Booth asked.

“Isn’t killing two Slayers and becoming a sex slave to another enough? It’s more than some people, who shall remain nameless, have done,” Spike said pointedly glancing at Angel.

Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Cassidy burst in. “Something’s happened.”

“We kind of figured that, luv,” Spike replied. “What’s got you so excited?”

“DenisetookParkeroutandlosthim,” Cassidy said.

“Slow down,” Angel said.

Tossing his book on the desk, he got up and went over to her. However, he was a few seconds behind Spike who was already there, sitting her down on the couch that was lined against the wall.

“Now, say it again slower,” Angel said.

“Denise took Parker out and from what I gathered: they went to the amusement park for lunch. He went on the carousel and disappeared!”

“Parker’s missing?!” Booth nearly screeched. Jumping to his feet, he started searching for his keys. Finding them, he grabbed her by the shoulders anxiously. “What park did she go to?”

“The one on --” Cassidy started to say.

“Nevermind, you’re coming with me,” Booth said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

“ **BOOTH**! You don’t have to be so rough with her!” Angel said.

“I brought my son here and now he’s missing. She’s the only one who knows where he disappeared from,” Booth snapped.

“That doesn’t mean you have to manhandle her, mate,” Spike said.

“Maybe we could --” Angel started to suggested.

“I know how to do my damn job, Angel. Now, I have to go out there and find my son.” Booth turned on his heel and walked out the door, nearly dragging Cassidy with him.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks. They’d have gone with him if it wasn’t broad daylight outside. Spike could understand Booth’s emotional state and the need to go out there now. However, he didn’t like how he hauled Cassidy out of the office. Angel’s jaw was clenched as he stared after Booth.

“Weren’t you the same way when you lost Connor to Holtz? You went on a rampage, nearly killed Wesley and even performed Dark Magic to get him back. Booth’s exactly like you in every way, Angel.”

Angel’s expression turned grim at the reminder of how he lost Connor as a baby. That wouldn’t happen with Parker. It wouldn’t have the same outcome, if he could help it.


End file.
